1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As one of manufacturing processes of a semiconductor device, a film-forming process for forming a film on a substrate using a liquid source or a solid source is performed.
It is required that a quality of the film formed on the substrate is improved.